It Could Be Worse
by ASimplyHopelessRomantic
Summary: Kurtbastian drabble. Kurt and Sebastian hanging out while Sebastian is pregnant.


_So, I read a post in the Kurtbastian tag about someone begging for an MPreg story in which Sebastian was the one that was pregnant, rather than Kurt. I chuckled and moved on, but for some reason I just couldn't get it out of my head. So I decided to write this. It's nothing much, and it really doesn't have much plot, and it's also un-beta'd, so please don't hate too much. Just Kurt and Sebastian hanging out while Seb is pregnant. Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt sighed, the sound of his name ringing out sharply from the other room. He tried to ignore it, tried to pay attention to his work, but it was easier said than done. His husbands voice shirked out again and finally Kurt had enough. Standing up from the kitchen table, he made his way to their bedroom where his husband was lying back on the bed, his head thrashing back and forth tiredly as he cried out another long groan.

"You rang?" Kurt asked slowly.

Looking up, Sebastian held his cup out to him. "I'm thirsty." He stated.

Kurt shrugged. "Is that so?"

"I want water."

"You have legs." Kurt told him, realizing his mistake only after it was already said.

Sebastian was glaring at him, his hand lifted up, hovering over his own body. "Do I look like I'm in the condition to talk?" He asked angrily.

Kurt's eyes racked over his husbands body. He was already eight months pregnant, which meant his stomach was drawn out and already beginning to be too heavy for him. Of course Kurt felt bad for his hubby, though he was beginning to wonder if it was because of the baby or if Sebastian was just plain lazy. Moments like now are the reason he suggested the latter. Walking over, Kurt grabbed the cup from him. "Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked in a very kind manner.

Reaching forward, Sebastian took Kurt's arm, pulling him closer. "Lay with me," he whined.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt climbed onto bed, and lied beside his husband. After learning about the gene that allowed males to carry a fetus to it's full term, Sebastian and Kurt thought they had everything pinned out. Of course it would be Kurt they figured would get pregnant; he was the more feminine one. He was the more natural bottom and just seemed to have the motherly way about it. So they were more than shocked when they found Sebastian vomiting one early morning. For so long they thought it was just some stomach bug until the doctor himself had to give the news. Sadly he was rather rude about it. Not because he was homophobic, but because he could not believe a man like Sebastian would take it from someone like Kurt. Of course neither he or Kurt ever went to see said doctor again and found one much more suitable.

Lifting his hand, Kurt placed the cup Sebastian handed him on top of the mound made from his husbands stomach. Sebastian sighed at this, crossing his arms tightly. "How many times do I have to tell you - my stomach isn't some coffee table!"

Kurt chuckled lowly. "Oh stop! I'm just playing around."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the cup falling off his stomach and onto the floor.

"Was that-" Kurt began.

"Junior doesn't like that you're using him as a coffee table either."

Kurt sighed then, shaking his head slowly. "You're still on that?" Why Sebastian was so determined to name the child after him, Kurt would never understand. It wasn't like the name ran in the family, and as much as he loved it (because he loved the man), he never understood why anyone would name a child Sebastian. "I thought we talked about this."

"You talked about it." Sebastian said pointedly. "I already chose the name. I'm the one that has to deal with the symptoms, and the nine months of hell. Therefore, I should be the one that picks the name. Besides, Sebastian Junior is a great name!"

"And if it's a girl?"

Sebastian smiled at him proudly. "Sabrina." He announced. Kurt sighed at the name. Pouting, Sebastian turned away. "You hate it."

"What? No…."

"Yes you do!" Sebastian huffed. "It's stupid and you hate it. You hate everything I do. I'm such a horrible husband!"

Kurt went to sigh, but he kept it in this time. He knew how fragile Sebastian could be during these past few months and he tried all he could to be nice and not hurt Sebastian in any way. Moving close, he took Sebastian's hand. "No, Bas, I love it." He told him softly. "I mean, there are tons of other names we could choose, but that's first on the list."

Looking over to him, Sebastian continued to pout as he brought his hand up to wipe away a stray tear from his eye. "Really?" Kurt nodded softly. Leaning up, Sebastian gave Kurt a loving look. "Know what I really want?"

Kurt smiled, expecting him to say something cute and beautiful, like a kiss or to talk about children names. "And what's that, honey?"

Smiling shyly, Sebastian spoke. "A peanut butter and banana sandwich."

Kurt's smile fell, but only for a moment. Seconds later it was back and bigger than ever. Shaking his head, he moved off the bed. Walking around, he grabbed the cup from the floor and headed out the door and back to the kitchen. Grabbing everything he needed, he began making the sandwich. He could hear Sebastian called out to him, asking him this and than until it went straight into him calling out his name again. Shaking his head once more, he sighed contently. After all, it could be worse.


End file.
